Truth
by svuFan9613
Summary: After a hard case, everyone goes over to Elliot's house. They play a simple game of truth or dare. Things escaled quickly from unknown pasts, secrets, love, and tragedy. R&R e/o
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk in 1-6. They just finished a case about a hooker getting killed. Most people wouldn't bother with a case like that, because she was a hooker. Olivia felt herself in the case, she became very well involved, too involved. That bothered Elliot. He couldn't figure out why this case meant so much to her.

"Hey Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked, sitting at his desk. He turned on his computer. He is waiting for her to answer him. "Liv are you okay?"

"Huh?" She asks not looking up from her paperwork. "Oh yeah." She says not knowing what he asked her.

"What's up with you Liv?" Elliot asks with much concern in his voice.

"Nothing Elliot. Okay?" She says getting pissed off. She turns off her computer and walks up to the cribs.

Olivia walks over to her favorite bed. It's in the far left corner of the room and its a against the wall. She lays on the bed and faces the wall. She doesn't know she is crying until she feels her salty tears on her lips. She hears someone walk in, but she just figures it's no one important.

She pulls her blankets up to her neck and closes her eyes. She hears the footsteps getting closer and closer. "Hey Liv, were are all going to Elliot's place to hang out." Munch said sitting on Liv's bed.

Olivia turns and faces him, and he instantly sees the tear stains on her face. "I think I'll pass for tonight." She says wiping her tears.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Munch asks giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" She stopped herself. "Never mind, it's not important." She said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Please come?" He said pulling her put of the bed. "I'll carry your ass there if you don't walk." He laughed his scrawny ass off.

"Fine! I'll go." She said, slightly annoying but she knew they were just trying to be good friends.

Olivia walks out of cribs, with Munch following. "Hey guys, I convinced Liv to come!" Munch said walking to his desk.

Olivia just finished changing her clothes and re applying her make up. She decided not to dress up much. She threw on a pair of black yoga pants and hot pink v-neck and grabbed her white under armour hoodie. She zipped up her jacket and grabbed her keys and phone and walked out of her apartment.

Elliot, was finishing setting up some chips, drinks, and other stuff. He looked at his watch, 8:35. He had time to change before everyone got there. He ran back to his room and put on a tight black shirt that showed his abs and made all his muscles pop, and some faded jeans that added to his sexiness. He went into his bathroom and put on the cologne, Olivia got him for Christmas.

Around 9:00, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Melinda arrived. They all brought some beverages, either alcohol or soda. Olivia got stuck in traffic. She looked at her clock, damn. It was 9:15 already, she was supposed to be there at 9.

Olivia finally got there around 9:25. She knocked on Elliott's door, and it swung open. There she saw him standing there with a sexy grin on his face.

"Hey." She said, blushing a little bit.

"Hey, come on in." He said, letting her in the apartment.

Everyone greeted each other and they talked for an hour or so. Olivia wasn't drunk, but she barely had a buzz, Elliot wasn't either. But other than that everyone else was wasted.

"We should play a game!" Casey squealed. She took another sip of her cocktail.

"Yeah we should." Elliot said, eyeing Olivia's cleavage. He didn't think she would notice but she did.

"Spin the bottle?" Munch asked.

"Would You Rather?" Melinda asked.

"I'm thinking truth or dare." Fin said smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay I'm down." Elliot said, hoping he could get some answers about some things.

Everyone else, agreed, except Olivia. She hasn't said much, since she had been here. They all looked at Olivia, waiting for her to talk. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna get home." Olivia said.

"Please stay Liv." Elliot said from behind her. She could literally feel his breath on her neck.

"Okay, I will." She gave in and they all sat in a circle.

"Elliot, you start."Fin said, sitting in between Olivia and Melinda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Uh Munch, truth or dare?" Elliot asked.

"Hmm, truth." He said.

"If you could fuck someone anywhere in the precinct, where would it be?" Elliot said smiling like Chester the Cat.

"Oh uh. I would bang someone in the locker room against the wall." He said blushing.

"Damn, you like that kinky shit?" Fin said laughing.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, Melinda, truth or dare?" Munch asked sipping his drink.

"I'll take a chance, gimme a dare." She said, she was a little dare devil.

"I dare you to make out with Fin for 2 minutes." He said.

Melinda straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips to his. They kissed for more like 5 minutes, they could have kept going but they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Oops." Melinda says, blushing. "Anyway, Elliot, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"If you could fuck Olivia, would you?" Melinda asks.

"Uh, I would have sex Olivia. Damn, I mean she's got that sexy ass and I am an ass man so." Elliot said. "Fin, truth or dare."

No one was shocked besides Olivia. She didn't expect it at all, but he was drunk so he didn't know what to say. "Uh, I'll take truth." He said.

"Why did you want to fight me when you first came to the prescient?" Elliot asked, they were past that now, but he always wondered why.

"Well, I'm going to be honest here. I thought Olivia was hot, like I would take her up in the cribs and fuck her brains out." Olivia's eyes widened! She was not expecting that from Fin either. "But when I asked Elliot if she was single, he said that she was seeing someone. Turns out, Stabler lied to me and she was single. She rejected me, and then Elliot found out and we didn't get along for a while after that. Then one day I saw him getting all cuddly with her and I told him to stay away from her. He said she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Then I told him I wanted to fight, but we never did. FInally we became cool and I don't feel that way about Liv anymore, and I'm dating Melinda."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, I just didn't want her heart getting broken. She was and still is, my best friend." Elliot said, he all he said was about them being best friends. The truth was that Elliot loved her at the time and still does love Olivia. Fin knows how Elliot feels about Olivia. He just knew that she would never feel the same way about him.

"Olivia, truth or dare." Fin said.

"Uh, Ill do truth." She said, she finally had loosened up a bit and was almost drunk with everyone else here.

"What job did you have before you came to SVU?" Fin asked, he knew she wasn't always a police officer. She had told him many years ago, what she was. He thought it was time they all knew, because of the case they had.

Olivia wasnt thinking and she answered, "I used to be a stripper down at Strip City, and once and while I worked some other stuff." SHe said that before she realized she did. Olivia finally figured out what she said and now everyone was looking at her.

"Olivia you worked at Strip City?" Elliot asked. He was shocked, the Olivia he knew wouldn't even want to wear a bikini in front of him but she took off her clothes for strangers?

"Elliot you wouldn't- " She started crying. She grabbed her keys off of the table and ran out of the door. She ran down the steps to her car, she couldn't drive, she was drunk off her ass.

She started walking down the street and kept on walking.

Elliot and everyone was completely shocked about this. "Guys, I need to find out why she didn't ever tell me."

"Because she knew you would never understand." Fin said. "She, uh told me many years ago."

Elliot looked at him shocked." You knew? You didn't bother to tell anyone?"

"It wasnt my business to tell. She should probably tell you the rest of the story, but you probably wont talk to her on Monday. So I'll tell you." Fin said.

Olivia walked into the club, it was filled of smoke and desperation. She walked to the door that said 'Office'. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Olivia." He said after realizing who was standing at his door.

"Hey Boss." She said, following him into his office.

"What can I do for you? I haven't seen you in years." He said grabbing two small glasses and pouring some whisky in them.

"I need a something." Olivia said taking the drink back from him.

Fin started off, "Olivia left her mother when she was 17 years old. She went to California until she was 24. She came back to NY and, needed to get a job. She knew some guys and she went down to Strip City. She applied for a job there, got it, and worked there until she was 31." Elliot figured out, she quit 1 year before she got to SVU.

"Then, she stopped working there completely and she never told anyone but me about her past, because, I saw her there, dancing on that stage. She was getting money thrown at her. Then I stayed until, she left and I made sure she was going to get home okay. Then I saw her get in a car with Porter. I followed them, they must have got into a fight or something because he kicked her out of the car and she started walking. Then I saw what happened next and I could have died."

"I need my job back. Im putting in my papers at SVU and Im done there. I just need to get away from everyone. They found out, I was drunk and they asked me what I did before I worked there." She said finishing her drink.

"Okay. You were always one of the best dancers. Come back tomorrow night, we will start you off." He said getting up from his chair.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." She said hugging her new boss.

"Olivia walked down an alley and I followed behind but I was far back. I heard a scream and then I saw her laying on the ground. She was raped." Elliot looked over at Casey and Melinda, they both were crying, Munch was looking like someone killed his dog. Fin had tears in his eyes. Elliot, was pissed, why didnt she tell him? He thought he meant something to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia hailed a taxi after leaving the club. She got home and started walking up to her apartment. She saw someone creeping up behind her. Olivia turned around and punched him in the face. It was Fin, she dropped down to him quickly.

"Fin are you okay?" She asked, knowing she hit him pretty hard.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Fin said standing up.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm putting my papers in." She said, opening her apartment door. Before Fin could say anything, she shut the door behind her.

Fin stood there dumbfounded, he didn't think she would put in her papers for something like this. Damn! He shouldn't have even said anything.

The next morning Elliot walked into the precinct. He saw Don's car out there so he figured he was in his office. Everyone else started coming in.

Elliot walked over to Don's office and was about to open the door when he heard him talking to someone. He would have just left but he heard Olivia.

"Don, Im putting my papers in." Olivia said. Elliot immediately felt hurt. How could she do this to him?

"Liv, are you sure about this? I mean SVU is your life." He said, it sounded like he was hurt as well.

"SVU was my life. Now I think its time for me to move on. I mean, I stayed for one reason and it was Elliot. I was hopelessly in love with him and I thought maybe I had a chance but now that he knew I was a freaking stripper. He isnt going to want anything to do with a piece of shit like me." She said.

Elliot walked over and stood at his desk. Olivia opened Captains door and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a box she kept under there for a while. Elliot walked over to her and turned her so she faced him.

Elliot pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked at him like she had just seen a ghost. "Fuck You Elliot." She wiped her lips and looked at him with disgust.

"Babe you would. I just heard everything you said to Cragen. Why would you ever think that?" Elliot said. He called her babe, that probably pissed her off even more. But he kissed her in front of the whole damn squadroom. "Why wouldnt you ever think I wouldnt want anything to do with you?"

She didn't even respond to Elliot she just threw a right hook and nailed his in the jaw. "Ill be back later Cragen to get my stuff." She left the squad room and went home.

Elliot stood in the bullpen still not beliving he kissed his partner, and she punched him. He didnt think she would punch him if he ever kissed her. Maybe she would call him a 'Son of a Bitch' or even a bastard.

"Elliot, are you okay man?" Fin asked walking over to Elliots desk.

"Yeah Im fine, I just need to talk to her." Elliot said walking towards the door.

"Stabler, take FIn and go to Mercy. We got a vic. Raped." Cragen yelled before going back into his office.

Elliot got back to the precinct around 6. It was an easy case. The girl knew her attacker, and she picked him out of a line up. He confessed and is now waiting for his penalty. Elliot hurried out of the bullpen after finishing up the paperwork.

He stopped at Olivia's favorite Chinese place and got her some sweet and sour chicken with white rice and extra egg rolls. He knew she loved them. Elliot got into his car and started driving to her apartment.

Elliot thought of the first time he ever met Olivia. She walked into the office wearing a tight red v-neck and a pair of black slacks and some black heels. Olivia looked like an angel, and she had fallen from heaven to be with him.

Elliot didnt realize that was sitting out front of her building until he smelt the chinese. He got out of his car and went up to buzzer. He didn't need to buzz in, the doorman knew he came here all the time.

He took the steps up to her apartment and knocked.

Olivia had gotten home this morning and started looking for jobs other than stripping. She knew she would keep this one for a while, one because it paid well, and she worked nights. Which she always liked.

Olivia had been soaking in the bathtub for the past hour and the water was still hot enough to burn your skin. Thats exactly how she liked it. She was listening to music and had some wine.

She had her eyes closed and she heard a knock at the door. Shit! Who could it be? She got out of the tub and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She didn't bother drying her hair, so it was dripping wet.

She slowly walked over to the door and didn't even think looking through the peephole.

Elliot waited for a couple minutes. He knew she was home, he heard her walking around inside. He was about to get out his spare key when the door swung open.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked slightly annoyed. But she was was surprised that he even talked to her.

"I brought chinese." He said smiling. He made his way past Olivia. They did this every time they fought. He would get chinese, bring it to her house, they would have some beer, eat and watch a movie. Then he would most likely crash at her place.

"Elliot, this isn't a good time." She said walking over to the couch.

"Please Olivia. I just want to talk to you." Elliot said sitting next to her.

"Elliot, you don't want anything to do with me. Stop acting, I should have never worked there! If I didn't work there then.." She stopped and looked away from Elliot.

"Olivia please talk to me. I care about you." He said grabbing her chin and pointing her face towards his. "Please." Elliot whispered. He slowly leaned in and was about to press his lips to hers when she pulled away.

"No El. I can't. Im sorry." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He said with more concern and love in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

"Elliot I will tell you. But please, do not have any pity for me and don't talk until I'm done or try to stop me either." She said walking to the fridge and grabbing two beers.

"Okay." He said after she sat back down with him.

"Okay so it all started when I was 24, I just got home from California. I needed a job and quick. My old friend, he uh, got me a job as a prostitute for a guy name Big J. I was his favorite." She said with tears in her eyes. Elliot knew what was going to happen next. "When I told him I was quitting, he had his guys take me into a room. They raped me, over and over again." She had so much anger in her voice. Her tears were falling down hard. Elliot reached around and pulled him close to her. SHe cried, finally after 10 minutes of letting her tears fall she wiped her eyes and continued.

"They let me go, and I tried to forget. Then I started working at Strip City. I worked there until I was 31. I was walking home one night and I was was going to take a short cut to my apartment, down an alley. I felt like I was being followed, and then some guy pushed me against the wall and I was raped again. They said 'Little sluts like you deserve this.' I could have died. I wanted to, and I thought I was going to. Until I saw Fin, at the time I didnt know who he was. He called a bus and saved me."

Elliot looked like he was going to cry and this wasn't even happening to him. "Olivia, if you don't want to finish." He said pulling her close to him again.

"No El. I have to." She said, pulling herself from his hard chest. "Then he told me i should file a rape so I did. To SVU, and they never did anything about it because I was a hooker. So that made me angry so I wanted to help people like me. So I joined SVU, no one ever found out. That was until, Fin came to SVU. The minute he saw me, he knew who I was. He didn't want to fight you because he thought I was hot. He wanted to fight you because you had my case and you guys never did anything about it."

Elliot was completely shocked, he remembered a similar case. He remembered that they just stopped looking for the guy because of the girls profession.

"Olivia Im so sorry." Elliot said hugging her again for about the millionth time tonight.

"No please Elliot. Its okay." She said smiling. "El, I have to go to work." She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"You want to go back to work there after this? After everything you just told me?" Elliot said with anger in his voice.

"El, go. I need to take a shower." She said.

"Fine, just at least let me take you and pick you up?" He said with hopefulness in his voice.

"Elliot, I dont think thats a good idea. I do, private shows, but I dont have sex with them."

"Please Liv?" He asked, she knew when he wanted something he didnt stop until he got it.

"Fine, just wait here till Im ready." She said walking back to her room.

Elliot sat on her couch and waited for her to get out of the shower. He heard the shower still running so he thought it would be a great time to make his move. He slowly walked back to her bedroom and saw her bathroom door open a crack. He looked in and saw the water running over her body.

He slipped off his clothes and creeped into the bathroom. She didnt hear him or anything that was until he opened the shower curtain and got in.

"El what-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. His arms snaked around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. Their kiss became so passionate, Olivia realized what was happening and she pulled herself away. She hopped out of the shower and put on her clothes.

She ran out of her apartment, she could do her hair and makeup there. Elliot stood in her living room, naked, hoping she would come back. She didnt.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia walks into her little dressing room backstage. Its nothing but a rack of many different costumes, lingerie, a mirror and a box of colorful makeup. There wasn't much to do her hair with either, there was only a curling iron and straightener.

Olivia went over to the rack and scanned the clothing. She saw a police officer, naughty teacher, a nurse, and a cheerleader costume. Then she went over to a little chest, where she saw everything she needed for the ultimate stripper. She got to work because she only had another 30 minutes before her song came on.

Olivia is wearing a pair of red plastic novelty horns poised placed down along atop her mid length brown hair. A pair of red string bikinis are places above her ruby red see through stockings. She puts on a sexy pair of open toed strappy flat heeled sandals. Her makeup is absolutely flawless. Red glitter is splattered looking across her face, and around her deep dark brown eyes is mild eyeliner. Her full lips have the perfect amount of red glossy glistening lip gloss upon it. She smells of strawberries, sweat and hotsex. She knows what awaits her as she now steps ahead out towards the stripper pole, curvily bouncing, grooving around gyrating seductively over and over. Her pinkish long tongue flickering along her red glossy lips. She then sees seated there before her in the crowd up front. Elliot.

She looks at him with such concern in her eyes. They pleaded why are you here? Elliot saw this look in her eyes, before he could even say anything her song came on.

She gripped the pole with such passion. Her eyes filled of lust and sex crazed thoughts. She swayed her hips around like they are a ragdoll. Elliot just sits there completely in a daze, watching the women he loves shaking her butt right before his eyes.

He knows she does one private show per night. He wanted to be the one who got this show.

Olivia walks off the stage, and struts over to Elliot and sits on his lap. He knows she just doing this to talk to him. She grinds her hips against his growing erection, he also knows she is doing this to get back at him.

"El, why are you here?" She askes in a low husky voice. The sound of her voice so sexual made Elliot want to take her right then and there.

"I wanted to see you." He says resting his hands on her hips, he looks lustfully in her eyes.

"Elliot please leave?" Olivia could feel her heart hurting from him sitting here, how would she feel if she had to do a strip tease for him? Her deep brown eyes met his bright blue ones and the were lost.

"I cant." He said hoping she would understand why. "I wont leave." She looked at him with confusion, then she understood. She knew he wouldn't leave, because he didn't want her in a room with another man with her clothes off.

She was about to speak but her song ended. She was about to get off his lap but he held her in place by gripping her waist. "Stay." He said running his hands up and down her sides.

"El- Lets talk in someplace more private. I don't have to do a dance tonight. I'll just tell Max, I'm leaving." She said, getting off his lap and strutting over to the office door.

Olivia knocked on the door and thinks about Elliot as she waits. Max finally opens the door and invites her in.

"Hey Max, I don't have a private show tonight, so can I head out?" She asks, Max always favored her. She was one of the best dancers and she still is.

"Yeah go ahead kid. Plus tomorrow, we wont need you. Come back on Monday night." He says taking some money out of the safe. He hands her $700 dollars , "Here is for tonight, that costume wear it more. Brought in a lot of money. Plus whatever tips you got."

She left with the money in her bag and she went to find Elliot. She finally found him near the door, where she was surprised to see Fin and Munch standing there.

"W-What are you g-guys d-doing here?" She asks her voice shaking.

"We came to find you, but by the time we got here, you were on stage. Uh Liv, we need you to come with us." Fin said, hoping he didn't have to say any more.

"Why?" She asks walking out of the club with them following her.

"Its Cragen. He wasn't feeling so hot, so I was going to take him home and he collapsed. I called a bus and they took him to the ER. He wants to tell you the rest Liv."

Olivia immediately started crying. Elliot pulled her to his chest and she cried. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have left. Hell, I should have never went to your house that night Elliot. None of this would have ever happened!"

"No honey, its okay. Shhh. Its going to be okay. You wanna go see him right now?" Elliot asked, in an almost whisper, close to her ear.

"Yeah, lets go." She started walking to the car and Elliot helped her into the backseat and sat with her.

Munch and Fin hopped into the front and they started driving to Mercy General. "Liv, I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have tried to force myself on you." Elliot said taking her hand in his.

"Elliot I'm not mad, I just am a little surprised. I thought you would never want to see me again. Especially after punching you and then kissing you and leaving you in my shower alone. " She had forgotten that Munch and Fin were in the car.

They both looked at each other and then at Elliot and Olivia. "Wait, baby-girl. Stabler got in the shower with you?" Fin said with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, but that isn't the point. Elliot should want anything to do with me." She said looking at her hands, on the verge of tears.

"Liv, please don't ever think that! I want everything to do with you. Olivia, I need to tell you something." Elliot said smiling at her.

"Hey guys were here." Munch said turning off the car.

Olivia and Elliot get out of the car and start walking toward the hospital. They reach the front office and there aren't any nurses present. They look down the hallway and see one walking towards them.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you tell us what room Donald Cragen is in?" Olivia asks trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah, he is in room 212." Says the peppy nurse, which seemed way to happy to be telling people they were sick or lying on their death bed.

They start walking towards Cragens room. When they finally reach the room, Olivia opens the door quietly and hears the doctor talking to Cragen.

"Sir, we found a tumor. It is in your lung, we will be able to remove it with surgery but, you still have little bits of lung cancer." The Doctor said.

"I understand, I just wish I didn't have to go like this." Cragen said , obviously about to cry. "When can I get the surgery?"

"The soonest about 3 hours." the doctor said.

Olivia didn't realize she was slowly walking forward as they were talking until she was standing in doorway where she could see Cragen laying there. She started crying and Cragen saw her.

"Liv.." Cragen said, looking at her.

"Cap, why didn't you tell us?" She asked, tears running down her face.

He breathed out slowly, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry Olivia."

"No this is my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I was ever born! I wouldn't be ashamed that i was a stripper, or of other stupid stuff I have done."

"Olivia, if you weren't born, Elliot would have died many years ago, because no one else can protect you like you can, Fin would have never had the courage to ask out Melinda, Munch would get more on our nerves than he does now." Everyone smiled and laughed for a moment. "And I wouldn't be able to call you my daughter. Biological daughter."

"Cap, you always were like a dad to me, but my dad was a serial rapist." She looked down at her hands, She always thought of Cragen as a dad, and maybe one day he could be the one to give her away at her wedding.

"Liv, I need to tell you something very important. I, uh, your father wasn't a rapist. Your mother and I went to college together. We dated for a good few moths and one night. Ya know what happens, and nine months later you were born. " Olivia shook her head, and looked at him with such confusion.

"liv,your mother wasn't raped. She told her family that because she was scared of what would happen. We broke up after that. Then, that day you walked into the precinct I knew who you were. I saw my daughter walking right in front of me for 7 years, and I didn't say one word. "

"Cap, are you sure?" Olivia asks.

"Olivia, I am almost positive. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to tell you this when I'm laying in a hospital bed. I'm getting the surgery Olivia, I have a great chance of living with out any problems."

"Okay, please promise me you will be fine, I love you Dad. "She said smiling. She had never told anyone that, she never thought anyone would want to hear it from her.

An hour later she kissed Cragen on the head and they left to take everyone home. The car ride consisted of many different things, but no one brought up the topic of Olivia's dad.

Fin dropped off Munch first, they started driving to Olivia's but Elliot cut in, "Uh, she is coming over to my house tonight." He smiled at Olivia but she just looked at him with no expression.

"Okay." Fin said, and he started driving to Elliot's house in Queens.


	5. Chapter 5

"El, why am I at your house?" Olivia asks after Fin drops them off.

"Because I wanted to be with you, plus I know this is hard for you. Damn, its hard for me just knowing Cragen is your dad and he is sick." Elliot said pushing some hair behind her ear.

Olivia looks up at him, and looks into his big blue pools. They are like the ocean, you could look at them and get lost so quickly. Olivia bites her lip as Elliot comes closer.

"Liv, Im sorry about Cragen, I know its hard. Please just let me be here for you." Elliot pulls her in for a long hug, her face is snuggled into the crook of his neck and his cheek is against the top of her head. Her arms are sitting on his shoulders hanging down his back while his are loosely around her waist connecting in the back, just above her ass.

It feels perfect, for both of them. "El, I will be okay. Plus isn't it your day with the kids tomorrow?" Olivia asks pulling away from their long hug.

"No Kathy has them, besides I want to make sure you're okay." He says not giving her any room to argue. "I think you have some sweatpants here." Elliot walked off to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about how Olivia was on the stage shaking her ass.

Elliot walked out of his room, with a pair of pink sweats and one of his big tee-shirts she likes to wear.

"Here you go." He said handing her the stuff.

"Thanks. For everything." She said smiling at him.

"Thats what best friends are for." Elliot said smiling right back at her.

Olivia walked off to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had red glitter all over her face, and her eyeliner was smeared. She also didn't change out of her stripper attire, she had found a long coat in Fins car that she wore at the hospital.

She slipped off the red clothes, she threw them on the floor. It looked like so slutty, she thought. She thought about how she left SVU, and how she went back to something she told herself she never would again.

After that night Fin found her, she swore she would never do something like that again. Now there she was, at age 37 still working as a stripper. She had the body yes, she was extremely fit. Most women there didn't make it past 35 before quitting or being left go.

She started crying. Olivia Benson, never cried, unless something was truly wrong. She slid down the wall where the bathroom closet was on, and she cried like a baby. In the time Elliot knew her, she only cried twice. Once when Olivia was undercover at Sealview and Elliot walked in on her and Huangs session.

Then tonight when she found out about Cragen. Olivia didn't deserve this, she was one of the most selfless people Elliot knew. She had never done wrong in her life.

"Liv." Elliot knocked on the door, he had hear some noises coming the bathroom.

"Elliot, please leave me alone." Olivia pleaded, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Liv, please talk to me." His voice was flooded with concern and he wanted to help her, to kiss her and make it all better, even more so, he wanted to love her, for the rest of his life. But before he could do any of those things, she had to open the door.

Olivia didn't budge in opening the door, Elliot tried a couple times with a softer voice to try and have her open up. He knew the door wasn't locked, he slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Olivia was lying on the floor with her head in her hands, she was still crying. "Olivia sweetie. Come out of here." She didnt say anything, so Elliot picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A small smile crept across his face, and he went to lay her down on the guest bed, but decided he wanted to be next to her.

"Olivia, can we talk about this?" Elliot asked, laying her down on his king size bed.

Olivia sat up and crossed her legs, putting her hands in her lap. "Sure, I will answer any questions you have." She said.

"Okay, to start off, how do you feel about Cragen being your dad?" He gave her a simple smile and she smiled right back.

"Its good to know, that the man I thought of as my 'dad' for many years, actually is my father."

"How are you doing with him being sick?" Elliot knew this would be hard for her, finally knowing her dad and now him being sick.

"I know he will pull through. I know for a fact I didn't get my toughness from my mother, so it has to be from him." She said sniffing, she tried to hold back her tears.

"Olivia I know this must be really hard for you. I wish I could have all this pain instead of you." Elliot said, hugging her.

"Elliot, I never wish for this pain to be with anyone else. I would never wish it upon someone. Its me, it made and is still making me what I am." She said smiling.

"Wow Liv, that's amazing. Do you think you will ever come back to SVU?" Elliot asked, he knew this would be a rocky subject.

"I'm not sure what is in store for me. All I know is, that I don't plan on keeping the profession I have now." She said tearing her gaze from Elliot's.

"One more question." Elliot said softly. He lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "When did you fall in love with me?" He asks with so much love and compassion in his voice.

"From the first time I looked in your eyes and the first time you said my name." She said closing her eyes remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

_'Olivia walked into the precinct for the first time. Her long brown hair, was simply above her shoulders and it was a deep dark brown. Her face had little makeup because she was so young, and she had on a red blouse and her signature black slacks, with black boots._

_She knocked on the door that said 'Captain.' She saw a bald man, with a white shirt and a loose tie open the door._

_"You must be Benson." The captain said._

_"Yeah Sir, I am. You must be Captain Cragen."_

_"Yeah I am. Well come with me and meet your new partner." Olivia follows Cragen to a desk where a handsome man, with brown hair and deep brown eyes was sitting._

_The man turned around and he stood up, she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Olivia Benson, Im Elliot Stabler." He said, smiling at her._

_"Nice to meet you." She said smiling._

_"No believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said smiling at her flirtatiously.'_

She was back in reality again, with Elliot looking into her eyes.

"What were you thinking about Liv?" Elliot asked.

"About the first time we met." She said, smiling.

"Olivia, I love you." He leaned in and brush his lips against hers. He slowly lets them touch with ease. She brings her hand up to Elliot's neck and he sticks one on either side of her, causing her to lay on her back. Elliot hovers over her and pulls away from the kiss.

Elliot drops his forehead to hers and smiles. "El, I love you too. But I want to take this slowly." She says smiling, and giving him a quick peck on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

One Year Later...

"Olivia, honey are you ready?" Cragen asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah Dad." Olivia said opening the door.

Olivia walked out into the hallway. Her dress was big, white , and sparkly. Nothing like her personality. Today was her wedding. She was getting married to Elliot. They started dating about a year ago and four months after they dated, he asked her to marry him. She accepted of course and now today they were getting married.

"Olivia you look beautiful." Cragen said as they walked down the hallway waiting to enter the chapel.

"Thanks." She linked arms with her father as the traditional hymn started. The doors open and everyone stood. Elliot had wanted a big wedding, while Olivia wanted a small one. In the end Elliot had won it over and there was about 400 people there. It included all of Elliot's family on his mother and fathers side, Olivia's family on both her mother and fathers side, police officers, and friends.

"Dad, don't let me fall." She whispered as they took their first steps.

"I won't honey." He chuckled and held onto her tighter.

They made it down the long aisle, and in the front row was Serena, Bernie, who is Elliot's mom, Lizzie, Dickie Maureen, and Kathleen and Cragen when he sat down.

Cragen gives Olivia to Elliot, and kisses her cheek. "I love you Liv." He says.

"I love you too Daddy." She says with tears in her eyes.

He goes and sits next to the children. Olivia stands facing Elliot throughout the ceremony until they get to their vows.

"I see that the couple has written their own vows." The priest says.

They nod and Elliot starts out first. "Olivia, I love you." She smiles and laughs a bit. " We went though 4 stages since we have know each other. The first when I met you, I thought you weren't going to be able to handle a job like SVU. I however was proved wrong in the second stage. You made me fall in love with you. I couldn't help myself, you were and still are so beautiful. Then I finally asked you on a date, you said yes and that led us to a wonderful boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Now here we are in the fourth stage, Im marrying the most beautiful, kindest, intelligent, self-less person I know. I guess Im trying to say I cant wait to start my life with you." He said with tears forming in his eyes, and her eyes doing the same.

"El, I love you so much. You have changed me since day one. I fell in love with you the second I saw you. I knew that you were the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I never let the feelings truly come out, until those late nights at work, the Chinese take out, the movies and now our relationship. I can't wait to start my life with you. But Elliot, you might want to add a fifth stage." She smiled, while he gave her a questioning look. She smiled, and let the words roll off her tongue "I'm pregnant."

Elliot lit up like a child on Christmas morning, the priest cleared his throat. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot you may kiss your bride."

Elliot pulled her close and kisses her softly on the lips, that however didn't work for her. She instantly turned it more passionate. Their lips molded into one as they moved in sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They slowly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

They knew this was going to be forever. It is how it was going to go.

Later that evening at the reception, everyone had eaten and it was time for the couples first dance. Olivia let Elliot chose the song, and she didn't have any idea what it was. The first notes came on and Elliot pulled her to him.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Olivia smiles knowing years ago they were on a stake out and this song came on the radio. That was the first time she ever sang in front of him. She remembers also that, that night, she know she was in love with him. Also that night, Elliot fell in love with her. He knew she was different then any other girl. She was, 'the one'.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Elliot cant help but smile at how ironic the song is, then about how much he loves and that he will always love her. He would do anything for her and she knows that. He leans down and presses his cheek to the side of her temple.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

They dance in swift fully through the song. Olivia's arms make it around his neck and he smiles against her neck. He kisses her neck softly, she giggles.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone around is smiling looking at the couple who were obviously meant for each other. They all make small talk, about how lucky they are to have found that one person who is right for them.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I love you Elliot Stabler." She smiles looking up at him.

"I love you Olivia Stabler." He whispers kissing her lips. "That baby better watch his head tonight." He smiles, wiggling his eyes brows.

"She will learn." Olivia said, using 'she' after Elliot says 'he'.


End file.
